


sunday morning

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Crying, DLAMPR - Freeform, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Patton doesn't know how to tell his boyfriends that he's, well, a boy. But he can't live like this for much longer.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 25
Kudos: 225





	sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> for anon prompt: "Prompt: trans Patton getting in a relationship (DLAMPR with creativetwins preferably but really anything) and being so scared to tell them he's trans because he just recently found out and he doesn't know how their going to react because yeah gay has always been a thing but they never really talk about trans stuff and him being the "only girl" in their relationship and group has always been their thing and one day he just breaks down and sobs telling them that he isn't a girl and can't be a girl"

"Hey, gorgeous!" Roman says, ruffling Patton's hair as he walks by. Patton musters up a smile that falls as soon as Roman turns his back to rummage through the fridge.

"Are those pancakes I smell?" Logan questions, stumbling into the kitchen. His hair is mussed and his glasses are slightly crooked. His face brightens when he sees Patton and Roman. "My two favorite human beings," he greets.

"You say that, no matter who it is in the morning," Roman says, laughing. Logan makes a beeline to the coffee maker, tossing a "So?" over his shoulder as he does.

"Watch out!" Remus haphazardly somersaults through the entrance, bounces to his feet, punches Roman in the shoulder, and bows gallantly to Patton. "Princess!" He says exuberantly. "Are you making pancakes?"

"Yup!" Patton forces cheer into his voice. "Where are Virge and Janus?"

"Probably sleeping in," Logan contributes, a sleepy frown on his face as he sits down at the table, star-speckled mug of coffee in front of him. "Perhaps I should wake them-"

"No need, prof," Virgil says, yawning as he drags an equally sleepy-looking Janus to the table. He catches Patton's eye and smiles. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey," Patton returns, trying to smile. He turns away to tend to the pancakes, shoulders stiffening no matter how hard he tries to relax. _They don't know,_ he weakly defends. _If they knew, they would-_

_They would-_

Well, what _would_ they do? Being a girl is kind of his 'thing.' The only girl in the relationship. For years, he was happy to be just that. 

But lately, it's felt like the itchiest, tightest wool sweater in existence, and all he wants to do is rip it off and yell into an uncaring universe that he's _not_ a girl, gosh dang it, he's a _boy_ , and he-

He has to watch the pancakes, or they'll be sure to burn, he realizes with a start, coming back to reality and hastily flipping the pancakes in front of him. When he looks back at the table, he catches Remus drizzling maple syrup on his tongue.

It's not like they really _talk_ about trans stuff, he thinks with a frown, setting the pancakes with their fellows and pouring more batter into the frying pan. He's pretty sure none of them are actually transphobic, but it's a lot different to think about trans issues in the abstract than it is to _date_ a trans person.

"Hey, love, are you all right?" Janus asks softly, at his elbow. "You seem...not like yourself."

"I'm fine," Patton lies. "Just tired." Janus looks doubtful, but returns to his seat. Patton swallows hard, the lump in his throat painfully sharp.

"Hey, babe? My asshole brother drank half the syrup." Patton snickers as he flips the pancakes.

"There's a new bottle in the pantry," he says over his shoulder, proud at how steady his voice is. "It's blueberry, though. I hope that's okay."

"Sounds delish!" Remus pipes up. Wrestling sounds reach Patton's ears before a breathless Roman declares victory.

"All right, this should be enough," Patton murmurs to himself, turning off the stove and snagging the pancake tray. When he turns around, Remus is licking Roman's hand, making Roman sputter exaggerated disgust, while Logan sighs and Janus sips his own coffee. Virgil looks half asleep, slumped over on the table.

"Breakfast!" Patton announces cheerfully. Roman yanks his hand away from his brother, looking up with a beaming smile.

"Thanks, beautiful!" Roman says. "You're my favorite girl in the world."

It's too much. Patton sits down hard in his own chair, his face crumpling as the others' expressions rapidly change to concern.

"Sweetheart?" Logan asks softly. "What's wrong?"

"I-" Patton hiccups. Tears blur his vision. "I'm not a girl!" He blurts out. "I can't be a girl, I can't, it's wrong, I'm _not_ , I-"

"All right," Virgil says. His fingertips rub a steady rhythm on the back of Patton's hand. "That's perfectly okay. You don't have to be a girl. Do you know what you are?" Patton nods miserably, eyes squeezed shut.

"A boy," he whispers. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I just-"

"We'd rather know," Logan says. "I'm so sorry, we've been misgendering you this whole time."

"It's okay," Patton chokes out.

"No, it's not," Janus says. Patton can't bring himself to contradict him. "Do you have a name you prefer?"

"Patton," he mumbles, and just the sound of his own name, his _real_ name, makes his stomach fizz.

"That's a perfect name," Remus says. There is so much _care_ in his voice, it makes fresh tears spill down Patton's cheeks.

"The pancakes will get cold," he mutters, sniffing loudly.

"Fuck the pancakes," Roman says. Patton's eyes widen in surprise hearing that from Roman, of all people. Roman squeezes his other hand, reassuring. "I'm sorry I called you a girl, Patton. You're the most handsome boy I know." He presses a gallant kiss to Patton's knuckles, surprising a watery giggle from him.

"Hey, what about me?" Janus asks, looking put upon. 

"You're second," Roman says, making Janus laugh.

"You guys are the best," Patton says tearfully. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's hard to come out," Virgil says, with a lopsided shrug. "We understand."

"I don't know a _lot_ about being trans," Janus puts in. "But I'm willing to learn. I want to learn. For you."

"Thank you," Patton says. He blinks rapidly until Logan snags a Kleenex and gently dabs at his eyes, wiping away the tears.

"Hey, Patton," Remus says. "Wanna start a movie marathon after breakfast?"

"I'd love that," Patton says. "Thanks, you guys. I love you."

"And we love you," Logan says firmly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you for trusting us with this information."

"Of course," Patton whispers, his throat tight. "Let's um, let's eat then?"

"Sure, handsome," Roman says. Patton smiles.


End file.
